User blog:Johndoe-m9/Adrian Lynn
If this guy makes an unexpected return: “''Don’t you get it? You’re no match for my speed! Nothing will stand in my way on my path for Polly! INCLUDING YOU!!!!''” - Wired Adrian of Gray Adrian Lynn/Moonface Horrowshow/Mr. Anderson/Wired Adrian of Gray; Age: 18 (76 as Mr. Anderson), Height: 5’10 (5’4 as Mr. Anderson), Weight: 154lb/181lb (132lb as Mr. Anderson), Blood: A- (Former) Occupation(s): Grimsborough University Student, ROZETTA’s Servant Appearance: Adrian wears a gray and olive striped buttoned shirt with brown suspenders along with jet black pants and a silver belt with two rings. As a result of turning into a vampire, he has orange eyes, fangs, and black fingers. He also wears a necklace with the tongues of his victims and a gold earring that holds his brother, Gregory Lynn’s ears. As Mr. Anderson, he has grey hair, blue eyes, glasses, a red sweater under a white shirt, plain pants, and black shoes. He also has false teeth and carries with brown cane with him. Personality: Adrian initially appears disguised as Mr. Anderson, an old man, who acts senile and very grumpy. He often gets confused sometimes and acts if every danger is normal, leading to the GPD to save him at times. He is also afraid of the color red as it reminds him of blood. After appearing in person, Adrian is cruel, ruthless, discriminating, and merciless to others besides Polly, who he really loves. After being arrested by the police, Adrian shows deep resentment of them as he had to deal with therapists every day. He also loves massacre and shows no remorse of being violent, as shown when he quickly rips out the tongues of innocent people and breaks a woman’s teeth with his fist. Adrian is very quick to judge his enemies and taunts them to make sure he gets the winning chance. He is also deceiving, using his old man persona to fool people and lead them to their death and frame others for actions done by him. According to Gabriel, Adrian was already insane since the beginning, having been prone to cutting himself, starting small fires with wheat from the farm, and reportedly assaulting a accused sex offender out of anger, making him unable to be negotiated and taken care of. Powers and Abilities: As a vampire, Adrian has super strength, enhanced jumping power, enhanced speed and reflexes, enhanced senses, blood draining via his fangs, regeneration, shape shifting, vampire conversion, and laser eyes. Even Jasper’s Ruby Burst, powerful punches, or rapid gunfire cannot slow Adrian down. Adrian also uses his trickery and unpredictable behavior to fool others, such as disguising as an old man to avoid confrontation and send others to their death, turning his fingers into a swarm of bats for his victims to die in a trap, and shooting himself in order to fake his death. He can also turn his hair into razor-sharp wire which is strong enough to hold a person his body weight and half a car and can turn into spikes and/or cutting blades. However, like all vampires, he is weak to sunlight, impalement, and garlic, which can weaken and kill him in 6 hours, temporarily disable his powers, and deactivate his senses and make him blind respectively. Being one of the first enemies the team faced in Newmark, Adrian is very dangerous for the team to fight with. Stats: (Destructive Power: B, Speed: A, Range: D, Durability: A, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: B) Category:Blog posts